I Do Cherish You
by FallingWords
Summary: Tommy and Jude are finally man and wife. He whisks her away to a mountain cabin and the rest of the night unfolds. A smut oneshot.


**All I am, all I'll be**

"Where are we going?" Jude had removed all the pins from her hair and the curls bounced and flowed behind her as they drove with the top down. The country road that they were on seemed to go on forever, with nothing anywhere in sight.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, Mrs. Quincy."

Jude laughed and rolled her eyes at her husband, "That's like, the 15th time you've called me 'Mrs. Quincy' since we left Northwood."

"I like to remind myself that you're my wife, Mrs. Quincy." He leaned over to her seat and kissed her on the cheek before turning his attention back to the road.

"So it's not in the city…."

"Not unless I keep driving for the next day."

"You're not any fun when you don't tell me where we're going." Jude pretended to pout, crossing her arms she turning away from him in the seat. She watched the flat land scenery zip by but saw what looked to be mountains out in the distance.

**Everything in this world**

Tommy reached out for her left hand which was folded against her body. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth platinum band that now accompanied the engagement ring he had proposed with.

His hand covered and held hers as they continued down the winding road, the surroundings getting denser and eventually they were driving along a canopied road. The sun was all but completely blocked out; occasionally rays of light would peek through the dense foliage that loomed above the car.

After 45 more minutes of shared smiles, holding hands and sweet kisses on cheeks- the forest started to clear and a breath taking view of mountains and a lake could be seen.

**All that I'll ever need**

"Oh Tommy…" She whispered, taken back by the beauty of it all as the car carefully descended down the winding path of the mountain she didn't notice they had been on. "It's so beautiful."

His heart swelled as she looked down on what would one day be hers.

"I'm glad you like it." He said simply, reaching out for her hand once again, resting it in her lap.

Reaching the base of the mountain, they pulled up to a small cabin on the edge of a lake. The gravel crunched under the weight of the tires, the noise mingling with the water sloshing against the shore and the families of birds chirping in their nests.

Tommy killed the engine and hopped out of the car, casually jogging around to Jude's side, opening her door for her. He offered her a hand which she took graciously. She held the skirt of her dress up so it wouldn't get dirty and turned in a slow circle taking in the surroundings.

"You can head inside, it should be unlocked. I'll grab our stuff."

"Mmhmmm." Jude carefully walked towards the door, the gravel and her heels didn't mesh well, and she tiptoed to the wooden steps of the cabin. The cabin itself looked established, the frame of the house was slats of pine and the entire porch was wood, the deck, the railing, everything was logs of wood. Reaching out of the door knob she took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air and the clean aroma of nature opposed to the fumes of exhaust, cigarette smoke, and pollution that tinged the city air.

**Is in your eyes**

She turned the knob and it easily gave way opening for her. Stepping inside, the interior took her breath away. It was a rustic cabin but there was an air of Victorian elegance. Dropping the hem of her dress, the fabric moved softly against her ankles.

There was a fireplace on the far side of the cabin, the mantle cluttered with pictures of happy, smiling people. There was an elegant set of furniture in front of the fireplace, a sofa and tall wingback chairs on either side facing the hearth. She looked around the space and noticed the same couple showing up in pictures over and over again. Walking over towards a side table she picked up a frame of the couple held tight in an embrace. They were probably no older than Jude and Tommy in the photograph. The man had picked up the woman and her long hair flowed down her back as her head was thrown back in laughter.

**Shining at me**

Jude continued to study the photo as Tommy walked into the cabin, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. She looked up and smiled warmly at him. His hair was blown out of place and the top button of his dress shirt was undone under his jacket. She couldn't imagine that they had finally gotten to this point in their lives. Man and wife. And now here they were, tucked away in the woods in a gorgeous cabin and all the free time in the world.

In her own little world, she vaguely heard him say something about putting the bag in the room, and she just nodded, bringing her attention back to the framed pictures. It was as if this couple's entire past was frozen in time, picture by picture.

**When you smile I can feel**

Tommy returned to Jude, his hands settling on the gentle curve of her hips, "They haven't been up here in years." He gently nuzzled her neck, kissing the lobe of her ear. She couldn't help but smile and lean back into him.

"Who?" Jude set down the frame and turned around, her body facing Tommy's now, her hands resting on his.

"My grandparents. This was theirs too." He gave her a light kiss on the lips before she pulled away, wide eyed.

"You mean, that this…"

"It's all ours. Our lovely Grand-mere thought it nice to give this to us early."

"Us?" Jude asked shyly, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Us." He repeated with a smile on his face.

**All my passion unfolding**

Jude bit her lip shyly and looked down at the floor between them, "I should get changed. I'd hate to ruin this dress."

"Mmm…need any help?" He nibbled playfully at her earlobe, causing to squeal and giggle.

"Tom-my. I just want to change, and if you go in there with me, you know what's going to happen." She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at him while he just smiled devilishly.

"Oh really? What would happen if say, I did this-" Before she could object, Tommy swept her up in his arms through must protesting on Jude's part, her legs kicked in the air, and the cabin was filled with her laughter.

"Put me down! Tommy, pleaasseee?" She fidgeted in his arms trying to free herself but Tommy held her tightly carrying her to the master bedroom, "Nope. I'm carrying you over a threshold if it kills me." They arrived at the door of the master bedroom and he smiled at her, "Welcome home Mrs. Quincy."

**Your hand brushes mine**

His knees bent and he gently set her down on the floor, the thin heels of her shoes clicking softly against the hardwood floor. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, keeping her body close to his as they stood in the room.

"You always said you'd love to have a big, wrought iron bed in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere….so…."

He reached up gently took hold of her wrists, removing them from his neck and turning her around to face an ornate, sprawling bed in the center of the room.

**And the thousand sensations seduce me**

She felt her emotions overwhelm her, and fought to blink back tears. He remembered everything. He remembered how she took her coffee, he remembered that she always wanted sushi on Thursdays, and she would only do her laundry when she was down to one pair of pajama pants. The silliest, inconsequential things, he always remembered.

She turned back around to him, her eyes glistening with tears. She smiled softly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer as they hugged. "I love you." She whispered, sniffling.

"Shhhh…"

His thumbs trailed across her cheeks, sweeping away the tears that spilled over her lids and the simple action caused more to fall.

"No more tears, girl." He leaned down and kissed away the last few that managed to escape before slowly turning her around, her back facing him.

His hands wandered up and down the sides of her arms before finding the zipper of her dress. Gingerly, he started to pull it down and the small teeth gave way exposing her porcelain skin.

**In my world, before you**

As the zipper hit the base, his hands carefully rested on her exposed skin, slowly running up her back, skimming over the lace of her bra, he reached her shoulders and slowly pushed away the straps of her dress.

Jude shrugged off the ethereal fabric and stepped out of the pool of silken material once it fell to the floor. Grabbing Tommy's hand she smiled at him, leading him over to the bed.

Her heels continued to click in the silent room with each step she took and Tommy couldn't help but to have his eyes roam over his wife's body appreciatively. Her hips gently swayed with each step, the delicate lace of the boy shorts moving with her.

Reaching the side of the bed, Jude carefully stepped up the two steps and sat a top of the bed, leaving Tommy standing in front of her, his head cocked to the side and a playful smirk on his face.

Jude raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, Mr. Quincy?"

Kneeling down he took one of her adorned feet and undid the clasp that held the shoe around her ankle, sliding it off. Repeating the motions, he looked up at Jude, who was looking down at him before responding,

"You are so beautiful- have I ever told you that?"

**I lived outside my emotions**

"I might have heard it once or twice before…" She trailed off.

Tommy stood up and with the height of the bed, Jude was nearly at eye level with him. While her eyes never left his, she started to tug at the shirt tucked into his pants. Once she had it untucked, she slowly started to unbutton it. Button after button, her fingers nimbly worked on ridding her husband of his clothes. Pushing the cotton shirt off his frame, she pulled on the undershirt and rid him of that too.

Tommy quickly kicked off his shoes and worked at his belt, undoing the black dress slacks he was wearing. Jude couldn't help but giggle at how fast he moved in undressing himself.

"In a rush, Mr. Quincy?"

"Never." Kicking the pants away, he moved up the steps, forcing Jude to scoot back further onto the bed. She crawled towards the head of the bed, looking so small amidst the sea of pillows that she leaned back into.

**Didn't know where I was going**

Watching her for a moment his eyes raked over what little she still had on. A sheer cream colored bra covered her breasts, the lacey fabric had soft stripes span the material. Her chest rose and fell over the scalloped edge with each breath.

The matching panties rode low on her hips while the same stripes danced across her skin. And again, the slight scalloping caught his attention again and beckoned him closer.

She bit her lip gently as he made his way towards her, stopping halfway there. As he kneeled in the middle of the bed, he tipped his head and motioned for her to join him, away from the pillows.

Moving towards him, she found herself face to face with her husband, the man she promised her life to. His hands made their way to her hips, resting above the scrap of fabric.

**'Till that day I found you**

Frozen like that for moments, she gazed into his eyes, hoping to figure out what he was thinking, his eyes a shade of blue she had never noticed before. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into kiss him. Goose bumps spread over her skin and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was as if she was kissing him for the first time all over again.

His arms pulled her closer to him, while she took the initiative to deepen the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth.

Pulling away gently, he brushed away a few strands of loose hair while speaking, "Lie down on your stomach." Raising an eyebrow at him, she slowly turned herself around, and laid down, her hands folded under her head as a pillow. Feeling the bed shift, she soon felt Tommy straddling her thighs, his hands resting on her back. Slowly they began to knead up and down along the column of her spine. His thumbs pressed into the muscles, kneading out all of the stress and tension of his mother, his own lies and everything else that had come along with his family.

**How you opened my life**

As his hands fanned out from her spine, the continued to press down into the tense and knotted flesh. Sighs of contentment left her lips as he continued, applying more pressure the longer this went on.

His hands slid up from her waist, following every curve of her body to the clasp of her bra. Unclasping it without problem the band fell apart and the straps loosened on her shoulders, partially falling off. Carefully leading her to roll back over, he reached for the thin garment, pulling it from Jude's arms.

Tossing the garment aside, his hands roamed up and down the sides of her body, warming her slightly cool skin. He leaned in for a small kiss before breaking away only a second after it happened, his hands moved towards her stomach, light trailing along her lower abdomen, scraping against the lace from time to time.

Jude felt his hands moving between their bodies, until they finally rested under the weight of her breasts. Securely in his palms, his fingers carefully pushed into the flesh, kneading and massaging.

**To a new paradise**

As his thumbs gently moved over her nipples, Jude arched her back up of the bed, trying to get closer to his touch. Smiling down at her, he slowly leaned in and his lips showered all along her collar bone and neck.

"Tommy…" She whimpered quietly.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." Each word was punctuated with another kiss slowly leading up to her lips. Breaking the kiss with her he sat up again and scooted himself down off her legs. The tips of his fingers softly traced up and down her smooth legs, her body again flushing with goose bumps. Slowly his fingers had reached the tops of her thighs that met the hem of her scant panties. Trapping the material between his fingers, he carefully began to pull the garment off her body. When the underwear slipped over her feet Tommy tossed it aside to land in a pile along with her earlier discarded bra.

Completely undressed in front of Tommy and under his loving and intense gaze, she felt just as self-conscious as she had her first time with him. Unconsciously her hands crossed over her body, but it didn't go unnoticed. Clasping her hands in his, he looked down to her before speaking, "please, don't hide?"

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips and Tommy took that as a sign to move her hands away from her body.

**If you're asking do I love you this much**

Worshipping her body once more, his watched as his hands trailed over the soft curves and contours of her body. He couldn't help but to have his mind wander to thoughts of the woman he had become and how he could ever have gotten so lucky to have her let him in after everything they had gone though. His hands were resting over the protruding hipbone, softly going back and forth before traveling down to her thighs, then resting gently on her knees.

With a hand on each leg, he almost tentatively parted them, completely exposing his wife to him. Gently stroking the skin of her inner thighs, she giggled lightly and tried to squirm just out of his range.

"Nope, sorry." Smiling devilishly at her, he lowered his head between her legs and started to place little kisses along the canvas of skin. The higher his lips got, the more deliberate her breathing became in anticipation.

Jude felt each cool inhale and warm exhale against the sensitive skin, but when Tommy's lips touched her body once more, they began to trail down her other thigh. He chuckled softly as she let out a groan of frustration.

**Baby I do**

"And now who's the one in a rush?"

"Not fair." Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling fluttering closed from time to time to as to not be distracted by anything while soaking in every touch, kiss, and caress.

"What's not fair?" He began to gently stroke and folds the soft outer lips, leaving Jude temporarily unable to speak.

"Oh…"

"What was that again?"

"Be nice…please?" The rough pads of his thumbs easily slid over the moist pink lips and worked every inch of skin, creeping closer and closer to her clitoris. With her eyes fluttering closed again, he lowered his head again this time bringing his tongue against her making strong, languid strokes. Her body jerked at the unexpected contact but quickly relaxed and she urged him on with the occasionally small moan or sigh.

**I'll cherish you **

Moving a bit higher his tongue started to bathe her clitoris in attention, slowly and relentlessly he lavished it with attention causing Jude to start to writhe under Tommy, her hips lifted involuntarily from the bed, begging for more contact with his mouth. Pinning her down with his hand, his tongue curled around the small nub and stroked back and forth, the friction encompassing.

Her hips bucked up even under the pressure of his hand holding her body down against the mattress. With her hips completely off of the mattress now, Tommy slowed his assault before moving away completely.

The room was quiet except for Jude's heavy breathing. Blanketing his body over hers, he rained kisses on her face, lips, neck- anywhere he could. Her own lips began to kiss and gently suck on his neck while he reached over to the night stand, pulling open the drawer to retrieve a condom. Fishing one out from the box, he brought his attention back to Jude, smiling once more.

**This much I know is true**

Supporting his weight with one hand, he pushed his boxers down with the other hand, kicking them off as the reached his ankles. Bringing the foil packet to his mouth to tear open Jude caught his hand, taking a hold of the packet and pulling it from his grasp. Tommy's eyebrows knit in confusion as he watched her set the condom back on the nightstand but when he went to ask what she was doing, she pulled his lips towards her, kissing him deeply.

Her hips moved ever so slightly under Tommy, tilting upwards, urging him on. Jude reached down between their bodies, her fingers wrapping around him, gently stroking the length before poising him at her entrance.

Slowly thrusting his hips forward, he filled her inch by inch. Jude let out a small whimper of pleasure as he filled her completely. Remaining motionless, he allowed Jude to grow accustomed to him before he started to move against her body.

**From the depths of my soul**

Slow and controlled, he moved in and out of Jude, her own body easily picking up his rhythm as she moved against him, their hips meeting before pulling away. Wrapping one leg around his waist, she brought him in closer to her while his tempo began to drive her crazy as he kept her teetering on the edge.

Her fingers threaded through his hair, gently pulling on it. She managed to groan out the word 'faster', and Tommy easily acquiesced. Picking up speed, Jude became more vocal the closer she was to her orgasm.

Squirming under Tommy, Jude tried anything to create enough friction between the two of them until Tommy took pity on her, his hand slipping between their moving bodies. He easily found her clitoris, swollen with blood and incredibly sensitive. She gasped as his thumb moved against it in time with his thrusts.

**I've waited so long to say this to you**

The sounds Jude made along with her body tightening against him brought him closer to his own release but he was determined to bring her over first. Feeling her skin flush with heat and change from its usual alabaster color to a blush he knew she was close. He felt her walls spasm intermittently. Rubbing more vigorously, Jude began to writhe uncontrollably until her body tensed and rose from the bed, Tommy felt her walls contract around him while she clung to his frame.

Riding her release, he continued to thrust with vigor, her orgasm bringing him closer to his own. He felt his control slipping and his body began to buck frenziedly until he too went rigid, coming.

As his orgasm subsided the muscles of his body slowly began to relax. He wrapped one arm around Jude rolling them over, still connected. He felt the residual involuntary contractions of her body around him, her hypersensitive body reacting to every movement. She whimpered at the stimulation from being moved, lying completely spent on top of Tommy. He swept away the damp stray hair on her face before lovingly rubbing her back, bringing her down from her high.

"You okay, girl?" He whispered, breaking the silence after a minute.

**If you're asking do I love you this much**

"Mmhmmm."

"Okay." He placed a gentle kiss on her moist forehead before moving to withdraw from her.

"Wait-" She slowly picked her head up from his chest, looking at him.

"What is it?" He looked alarmed; worried that he had somehow hurt her.

"Just a little bit longer."

His eyes softened, and he nodded wordlessly. Jude lay her head back down on his chest, her breathing easily syncing up with his own as she drifted off listened to the soft beating of his heart.

**Baby I do **


End file.
